Me llego el amor
by Yumiko-07
Summary: Los chicos llegan al futuro, unas semanas depues aparecen dos personas que estan encartgadas de mostrales todo lo que no saden del futuro... que pasara con Lleca? por fin le llego el amor verdadero en unos pocos capitulos (muchos :P) van a ser algo parecido a un songfic pero con la letra siendo cantada por los personajes... o videos, ha y es un LlecaxOC :D
1. Conociendonos

Buenooo, ese fic es un LlecaxOC, nunca me gustaron todas esas chicas con las que pusieron a Lleca así que quise ponerlo con un OC que me pareció mas lindo... bueno es mi primer fic de Casi Angeles así que no creo que me haya salido muy bien que digamos... pero hice todo lo que puede así que espero que les gustee :D

* * *

Conociendonos

Semanas... ese fue el tiempo que paso desde que llegaron los chicos al futuro, muchos no llegaban a entender muy bien las cosas, asi que Hope les estaba explicando todo detalladamente en su... peluquería? si, peluquería

Hope: y por eso viajaron al futuro, esa es su misión

Mar: aja, aja entendí, ahora, porque nosotros?

Tacho: hay es obvio, porque nosotros abrimos el libro, por eso, es muy simple

Thiago: bueno hee, no le hables así a mi amorchi

Mar: haiii el me defiende es un amor - mientras lo abrazaba

Hope: bueno, bueno, ahora que entendieron... en poquisimo tiempo van a llegar dos personitas importantes, ok?

Lleca: ok, pero... quienes son?

Hope: bueno ellos...

No llego a decir nada mas porque tocaron la puerta

Hope: haiii ya llegaron

Hope se fue dando saltitos de alegria hacia la puerta cuando la abrió abrazo a los que estaban detrás de la puerta junto con un saludo

Hope: pasen, ahora mismo están acá

De la puerta entraron dos chicos, una... chica o mujer como le quieran decir, y un chico los cuales se les quedaron viendo a los viajeros del tiempo como si fueran la joya mas preciada... claro que el chico disimulaba mucho mas que la chica

Bueno, la chica tenia el pelo morocho claro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, lacio, el cual llevaba suelto, sus ojos al igual que su pelo, eran marrones, era flaca pero con buenas proporciones para una chica de 13 años. Traía una remera negra con una carabela roja que le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo, traía unos jeans rotos y unas zapatillas adidas negras.

El chico tenia, al igual que su hermana, pelo marron pero mas oscuro, corto y algo lacio, sus ojos eran marrones y era flaco y con un buen cuerpo. Tenia una camisa blanca con los 2 primeros botones sueltos y unos jeans negros, junto con unas zapatillas converse grises. Tenia 16 años

Chica: están acá... bueno, no nos deben conocer, yo soy Jessica Gonzales y el es mi hermano, Martín

Mar: a la pelotita! entonces si son del futuro nos pueden contar cosas de aca no?

Jessica: noop, eso si que lo tenemos prohibido

Lleca: hola

Lleca se había acercado a Jessica sin que nadie se de cuenta y la saludo

Jessica: holaa, vos sos León no?

Lleca: si, bueno me llamo León Benítez pero me dicen Lleca

Jessica: si escuche hablar de vos... sos el mujeriego no?

Lleca: si, DIJO NO, no quien te dijo eso?

Jessica: La Mar del futuro

Mar: upa, fui yo

Lucas: che Lleca

Lleca: si?

Lucas: estas bien?

Lleca: si, por?

Tefi: es que estas como medio shokeado, gordi

Jessica: si ami también me pareció, pero pensé que era normal

Lucas: no, lo normal es que cuando ve a una chica, le diga un montón de cosas es como re lanzado

Lleca: no, bueno es que... creo que me trabe

Jessica: por que?

Lleca: por tu bellaza

Jessica: upa

Martín: haaaa no, espera, ubícate nene, que apenas la conoces

Lleca: amor a primera vista?

Martín: uuuy Dios no nene yo te mato

Dijo con un deje de odio agarrándolo de la nuca

Jessica: Martín para, siempre haces lo mismo con todos los que se me acercan

Martín: por algo lo are, porque son todos unos pervertidos, ademas tenes nada mas 13 añitos, este grandulon tiene 15

Jessica: son 2 años nada mas

Martín: bueno pero yo no puedo dejar que salgas con alguien del pasado

Jessica: yo nunca dije que hiva a salir con el

Lleca: epaaaa me rompes el corazón

Jessica: si ni siquiera te conozco bien

Lleca: pero nos vamos a conocer no?, porque te vas a quedar unos días no?

Jessica: emm si, nos dijeron que tenemos que enseñarles todo lo que no conocen así que si, me quedo

Lleca: Bien!

Martín: bueno vamos que le mostramos el colegio Mandalay

Los hermanos salieron de la... peluquería hacia el Mandalay con los viajeros del pasado atrás de ellos, a excepción de uno que se adelanto, hasta quedar a la misma altura que Jessica

Lleca: Y vos a que colegio vas?

Jessica: Al Mandalay

Lleca: y yo a cual voy a ir?

Jesssica: al Mandalay

Lleca: haa perfecto!

Martín: si perfecto

Dijo celosos poniéndose entre ellos

Jessica: Martín basta

Martín: yo no hice nada

Una vez que llegaron al Mandalay, entraron mientras los viajeros del pasado seguían mirando todo con atención, a pesar de haber estad ahí hace poco.

Jessica: bueno, acá van a estudiar, tener las clases. Ahí afuera, como ya habrán visto, está el bar Julio Berne, supongo que ya les dieron sus Mandalays, no?

Mar: si las fichitas esas, nos las dio Hope

Thiago: Mar no son fichitas, son como plata no?

Martín: exacto, bueno sigamos, miren vengan por acá… este es el baño, sus dormitorios, y acá la cocina  
Fue nombrando todo mientras iban pasando por los lugares… después del recorrido pararon a comer y tomar algo en la cocina

Lleca: y vos donde dormís?

Martín: que te importa

Jessica: eu basta Martín, sos el único que busca bardo

Martín: decile a este que te tira una indirecta cada vez que puede

Después de decir eso se fue enojado y a paso rápido

Jessica: no Martín, espera… chicos perdón pero seguimos después si?

Y dicho esto corrió hacia su hermano hasta que se perdió de vista

Tefi: Gor, no te quiero joder pero, me parece que a embarraste

Simón: si, que no sabes que todos los hermanos mayores son celosos cuando alguien se le tira a la hermana, mas si es delante suyo

Lleca: bue yo que sabia

Mar: bueno che, basta de quilombos pernos, ahora vamos a pasear por esta… nuestra, casa

Nacho: si, Mar tiene razón déjense de joder y vamos a disfrutar el futuro

POV Jessica

Cuando me separe de los chicos, fui corriendo hacia donde se fue mi hermano. Lo encentro cenctado en el cartel de bienvenida mirando al cielo. Me acerque hacia el y me cense a su lado, me miro de reojo un minuto y volvió la vista al cielo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me anime a hablar

Jessica: estas bien?

Martín: supongo que si, aparte de el dolor claro

Jessica: que dolor?

Voltee a verlo y vi que tenia unos dedos marcados en la mejilla

Jessica: que te paso?!

Martín: naa es que como estaba enojado paso por al lado de una chica amargada y sin querer la empuje y me pego alta cachetada

Jessica: pero te dejo los dedos marcados

Martín: es que esa chica da para box... no creo que hayas venido a hablar de eso no?

Jessica: en realidad no

Martín: entonces?

Jessica: porque?

Martín: he?

Jessica: porque

Martín: porque, que?

Jessica: porque reaccionaste asi, espera... cambio la pregunta... porque SIEMPRE reacciones asi?

Martín: de verdad queres saber porque?

Jessica: si, obvio que si

Martín: … tengo miedo

Jessica: … de que?

Martín: de que? Jessy, tengo miedo de que algún día te enamores de verdad y "el dúo dinámico" como nos dicen, se separe y me dejes de lado

Jessica: Martín, escúchame... nuestro dúo dinámico nunca se va a separar, y si, puede que algún día me enamore y pase tiempo con ese alguien, pero nunca voy a dejar de estar con vos... Martín yo, ni aunque quiera, podría ser capaz de pasar un solo día sin tus locuras, es mas, seria capas de comprarnos una casa para vivir juntos... pero, a pesar de nuestras estúpidas peleas, siempre voy a estar con vos, como vos conmigo, y por eso te quiero hermanuchis

Martín: ….

Jessica: no vas a decir nada?

Martín: … si... yo también te quiero

Cuando todo se arreglo, nos quedamos un rato hablando de todo un poco, pero principalmente me advirtio de Lleca, dijo que el lo conocía mas que yo, y que es, fue y siempre va a ser un mujeriego y que un MILAGRO va a ser capas de cambiarlo.

Fin POV Jessica

POY Lleca

Ok, después de lo que paso con Jessica y Martín pasee un poco mas por mi nueva casa y después fui al que seria mi cuarto y empece a arreglar y revisar todas las cosas que habían ahí, me llamo la atención esa pelota toda machucada... bue si esta ahí debió ser mio no?, me quede un rato mas en el cual se me fue la noción del tiempo ya que se estaba haciendo de tardecita y los chicos entraron a revisar sus cosas creo yo...

Tacho: Che Llequita, que paso?, te flecho cupido?

Thiago: eu yo dino nada mas pero, parece buena mina, no creo que tengas que tomar sus sentimientos como un juego

Lleca: yo nunca ise es con ninguna mina

TODOS: Llecaaaaa

Lleca: bueno, un poquito nada mas

Nacho: si, si

Lleca: cuando...

Simon: he?

Lleca: cuando, cuando te sentís nervioso, se te seca la garganta, te sudan las manos y sentís que el corazón late fuerte... que significa?

Rama: siempre con una misma persona?

Lleca: emm, si

TODOS: CUPIDOOOOO

Tacho: Lleca, esos son los síntomas de cuando cupido te lanza una flechita

Lleca: pero, me enamore de un montón de chicas y nunca me agarraron esos nervios cuando estuve con chicas

Nacho: porque ahora te enamoraste de verdad, como yo con la Paisa, las otras seguramente eran un juego nada mas

Thiago: che Lleca... por fin te llego el amor verdaderoooo xD

Continuara...

* * *

Les gustoo? espero que si, bueno dejen review y si ahí alguna cosita que ise mal díganmelo así lo cambio ;D

bey bey beshitooooos


	2. Momentos de pasado

Momentos del pasado

Hope: chicooos, que tal si vemos algunos momentos de cuando estaban en el pasado?

Mar: haaiiiii se puede?

Paz: si, mientras sea del pasado si

Vale: dale que copado

Paz: ustedes tambien pueden venir, Jessy, Martin

Jessica: podemos?...

Lleca: obvio que pueden, porque no?... dale vamos

Fueron hacia una de las aulas y en el que habia un proyector. Apagaron las luces y la pantalla se puso en azul, hasta que aparecieron una letras que decian: "Mar y Thiago se conocen"

Mar: haaaaaiiii te acordas amor?

Thiago: si, como no me voy a acordar

watch?v=Zr9X1btMNME

Jessica: jajajaajajajaj concheto jajaja

Mar: bueno esque yo antes hablaba asi

Tefi: gordi, no sera "sigo hablando asi"? Creo que te equivocaste

Mar: callate hueca

Aparecio otro cartel en la pantalla que decia "Jazmín y Tacho se conocen"

Jaz: haiiii bonito te acorda?

Tacho: obvio bonita

watch?v=KgsOrMTusd4

Jessica: ha bue se enamoraron todos de Jaz

Lleca: y pensa, en ese momento era una de las pocas chicas lindas que habia

Mar: euuuu y yo que?

Lleca: dige "UNAS" no que era la unica

Paz: bueno sigan mirando

en la pantalla decia " Rama conoce a Valeria"

Vale: uuuu tronco que momento

Rama: si, hermoso

watch?v=kO37Dyi3-9Y

Jessica: apa, alfombra y todo tenian

Lleca: bueno seguimos?

Paz: si, ahora vamos con algunos videos de Lleca

Lleca: hee?

Jessica: que?... no queres?

Lleca: no bue... no es eso, es que... bueno fue el pasado no?

Martin: lo que pasa es que no quiere que veas que se chamuyaba a todas

Lleca: NO, no es eso, es solo que...

Jessica: que, que?

Lleca: emmm

Martin: Paz

Paz: si?

Martin: puedo elegir yo el videa de Leon

Lleca: NOOOO

Paz: si queres

Martin: gracias

Martin se levanto y fue hacia la portatil que tenian Paz y Hope... habia un monton de videos, pero uno le intereso mas que todos

Martin: ya elegi

Paz: ok ponelo

Lleca: ESPERA... ese video no me mortifica no?

Martin: umm... no lo se – puso cara inocente

Lleca: vos me queres undir no?

Martin: ummm puede seeeeer

Jessica: el te va a undir si tiene COSAS con la que undirte, pero como no tenes no te vas a undir no?

Lleca: aaa... sii... eso... no tengo nada en mi pasado que me unda... siiii

Jessica: aparte undirte de que?

Tacho: y de que mas? De su conquista

Jessica: haaaaaa te gusta alguien de aca no?

Lleca: emm, se podria decir que si

Jessica: pero... Martin y yo somos los unicos que no conosen tu pasado, porque Hope y Paz son tus sobrinas, por lo cual te gusta... nooooo, no me digas que te gusta mi hermano

Marin: HAAAAIII NO JESSY QUE ASCO, COMO DECIS ESO?

Lleca: SII, YO NO SOY GAY

Jessica: eu, eu, eu paren un poco que la descriminacion no me gusta, aparte se gay no es nada por lo que deba causar asco me escucharon?

Lleca y Martin: siiii

Jessica: ok... ahora decime de quien gustas Lleca

Thiago: che Lleca te buscaste una inocente

Luca: es obvio que gusta de vos Jessy

Jessica: heee?

Paz: bueno, dejen de hablar y vamos al otro video

Esta vez en la pantalla no aparecio nada, solo aparecian los ya muy conocidos "1, 2, 3" que se ponen cada vez que vas a ver una pelicula en cine... hasta que se puso el video

watch?v=wLDg48qlcwQ

Todos: ….

Martin: upsi, creo que me confundi

Jessica: ….

Tacho: emmm, creo que es un momento algo incomodo, no? O lo ciento yo solo?

Jaz: bonito, creo que no tenes que hablar ahora

Tacho: ha, es, ha, si, si

Cuando Tacho termino de decir... perdon, tartamudear... ubo un silencio de sementerio tremendo, hasta que Jessica se levanto y se fue.

Martin: para Jessy veni

Lleca: NO, basta y lo digo en serio, lo unico que haces es meterme en lios con Jessy, porque no pensas que por ahi tu hermana es feliz conmigo? Que hermano sos que la queres ver mal?...

Martin: no, te estas equivocando... yo si quiero verla feliz y bien, es mi hermana... pero vos sos, como bien mostro el video, un total mujeriego... yo lo menos que quiero es que mi hermana sufra porque vos le ayas metido los cuernos

Lleca: pero yo no le voy a meter los cuernos

Martin: quien me lo afirma?

Lleca: yo

Martin: vos no sos nadie

Lleca: hagamos un trato... si yo en algun momento le llego a meter los cuernos o tan solo lastimarla hasta el punto de hacerla llorar... te juro y recontra juro que me alejo de ella, y no solo eso, sino que cuando la veo ni siquiera la voy a saludar... ok?

Martin: ….. es una promesa?

Lleca: te lo juero hasta por mi mama

Martin: ….. esta bien... trato

Lleca: pero vos no tenes que hacer nada para que no nos juntemos... si se da, se da, y si no, tampoco te metas, ok?

Martin: ok

Al decir eso, Lleca salio hacia lo que seria la busqueda de Jessica

Nacho: che man, me parece que te metiste demaciado en la vida de tu hermana

Martin: …. Jessica ya sufrio demasiado... no quiero que vuelva a sufrir como lo hiso antes

Thiago: pero contanos... ahora nosotros somo como tu familia, y las familias se cuentan todo

Martin: ….

Mar: che dejenlo, si no quiere decir nada que no lo diga

Jaz: si, por ahi lo estamos haciendo recordar cosas malas

Martin: no, esta bien, desde que paso que no hablo de eso, y la verda que necesito hablar un poco...

Mar: desde ahora, no vas a tener que gusrdarte nada, ok?

Jaz: si, hasta Hope y Paz son de confiansa

Martin: bueno... paso hace... 2 años maso menos... yo era muy distante a mi hermana, por la difetencia de edad... y ella me conto que estaba saliendo con un chico mucho mayor, mas que yo... y no le hise caso... cuando sali, a dar un paseo o camira como hago siempre... veo al tal novio de la mano con una tipa y ensima besandose... lo segui y vi como dejaba a esa mina en un departamento que debia ser de ella y irse a una cuadra donde lo esperaba otra mina... estuvieron un rato hasta que ella se fue... y ahi aparecio mi hermana... cuando llego a casa, yo obviamente me fui... le conte lo que vi... se enojo y me dijo que lo unico que queria era verla mal... creo que casi un año estubimos peleados... hasta que vino a casa llorando y me dijo que lo vio besandose con otra, me pidio perdon... estubo mal un año... si lo queria mucho a ese tipo... no comia, no tomaba... no hacia nada... hasta que en un momento se desmallo, la lleve al medico y me dijo que si no comia o algo...iva a morir... cuando le dieron de alta... en casa, hable con ella, le dije que se dejara de romper las pelota... que ese tipo no se la merecia, y que si queria dar la vida por ese pelotudo que la de... pero mi apoyo no iva a tener... y desde ahi mejoro... por eso es que no quiero que se meta con cualquiera... no quiero ver a mi hermana denuevo asi... fue duro para mi

Todos: …...

Mar: wau... emmm, yo lo unico que te puede decir... es que Lleca no es de esos... el, si puede que se enamore por apariencia y no la ame de verdad, pero yo te recontra juro que nunca vi a Lleca con ese brillito en los ojos y esperando ancioso la hora de volverla a ver

Thiago: sii, quedate tranqui, que si alguien se vuelve a meter con Jessy, aunque sea Lleca, nosotros lo cagamos a piñas

Simon: si, pero dale una chance al pibe, nunca lo vi tan desesperado a Lleca

Martin: ….. esta bien, pero me tienen que prometer que no van a dejar que la lastimen de nuevo

Todos: te lo juramos

Martin: gracias

Todos: naaaaaa somos familia para eso estamos

Yyyyy abracho de familiaaaaa

Simon: che... esto es un delirio

Todos: jajajajaja

Continuara...


	3. Entretenimientos en un día lluvioso

Entretenimiento en un día lluvioso

El día en el Mandalay era silencioso... aburrido, lo único que se podía llegar a escuchar eran los truenos y las gotas de lluvia callendo... peeeeroooo, habían dos personitas, bueno en realidad 3 pero la tercer persona solamente miraba la lluvia por la ventana, que no les gustaba el silencio y el aburrimiento...

Martín: Alguna idea Jessy?

Jessica: no, nada

Lleca: que?

Jessica: ….

Martín: …

Jessica: Lleca, hace como dos horas que estamos hablando de hacer algo para que esto no este tan silencioso y vos lo único que haces es mirar la ventana como idiota... que te pasa?

Lleca: no, nada no importa – mirando a Martín

Flash Back

Cuando Tacho termino de decir... perdón tartamudear eso... ubo un silencio de sementirio tremendo, hasta que Jessica se levanto y se fue.

Martin: para Jessy veni

Lleca: NO, basta y lo digo en serio, lo único que haces es meterme en líos con Jessy, porque no pensas que por ahí tu hermana es feliz conmigo? Que hermano sos que la queres ver mal?...

Martín: no, te estas equivocando... yo si quiero verla feliz y bien, es mi hermana... pero vos sos, como bien mostró el vídeo, un total mujeriego... yo lo menos que quiero es que mi hermana sufra porque vos le ayas metido los cuernos

Lleca: pero yo no le voy a meter los cuernos

Martin: quien me lo afirma?

Lleca: yo

Martín: vos no sos nadie

Lleca: hagamos un trato... si yo en algún momento le llego a meter los cuernos o tan solo lastimara hasta el punto de hacerla llorar... te juro y re contra juro que me alejo de ella, y no solo eso, sino que cuando la veo ni siquiera la voy a saludar... ok?

Martín: ….. es una promesa?

Lleca: te lo juro hasta por mi mama

Martín: ….. esta bien... trato

Lleca: pero vos no tenes que hacer nada para que no nos juntemos... si se da, se da, y si no, tampoco te metas, ok?

Martín: ok

Al decir eso, Lleca salio hacia lo que seria la búsqueda de Jessica

Fin del Flash Bak

Lleca: "yo se que no quiero hacerla sufrir, aparte lo menos que quiero es alejarme de ella... pero... como se que no voy a hacer algo inconscientemente que la lastime... como me aseguro que conmigo va a ser feliz?... como dijo el... Quien me lo afirma?... como hago para no separarme de ella" che Jessy

Jessica: si?

Lleca: como haces cuando no te queres separar de alguien, pero estas casi seguro que va a ser así?

Jessica: …. emmmm creo que pasaría con esa persona los últimos momentos como los mejores de mi vida

Lleca: … si supongo que si... y si no te queres separar de ella aunque sabes que a esa persona le hace bien

Jessica: supongo que si esa persona es tan importante para mi, me alejo por su bien aunque yo sufra

Lleca: ha...

Jessica: que pasa Lleca?

Lleca: no, nada...

Martín: …. "porque esta tan preocupado por eso?" bueno seguimos... estábamos pensando en hacer algo parecido a un musical pero por todo el colegio... que decís León?

Lleca: si, esta re copado... pero vamos a buscar a las primeras victimas de nuestro maravilloso plan MUAJAJAJAJA

Jessica: …..

Martín: ….

Jessica: ….. jajajajajajajaja hay dios Lleca esto no es un asesinato cálmate

Lleca: ah si, jajaj si eso, perdón

Martín: bueno, vamos con Jazmín que ahora justamente es mal por algo de Tacho

Jessica: dalleeeee

Los 3 chicos se fueron a el cuarto de las chicas y se encontraron, no solo con Jaz, sino también con Valeria y Kika que también estaban mal

Jessy: chicaaaaas

Martín: quieren cantar algo con nosotros?

Valeria: gato, no ves que estamos mal?

Lleca: seeee eso se ve a metros querida

Jaz: entoces porque no se van a molestar a alguien mas

Jessy: che Martín te acordas cuando uno de nuestros tios, cuando eramos chicos nos compuso una canción para cuando estábamos mal?

Martín: siiii, tenia de toooodooo hasta coreografía

Lleca: porque no la cantamos

Jaz, Valeria y Kika: noooo

Jessy, Martín y Lleca: siiiii

Y empezó a sonar la música de el reproductor que había al lado de la puerta

watch?v=tQdfctlctUI

**Baila conmigo amigo**

Jessica: Te vamos a contar  
Nuestro secreto  
Cuando estamos mal  
Hacemos esto  
Hay que mirar arriba  
Mirar abajo  
Mover los pies  
Mover los brazos

Todos (Lleca, Martin y Jessy): Baila conmigo yo se lo que digo  
Conmigo baila  
Baila conmigo anímate amigo  
Y no te caigas  
Baila conmigo yo se lo que digo  
Conmigo baila  
Baila conmigo anímate amigo  
Y no te caigas (x2)

Martín: Y ahora mi secreto  
Ya aprendiste  
No hay ninguna razón  
Para estar triste  
Ya déjate llevar y a disfrutarlo  
Si alguien esta mal  
Podes contarlo...

Todos: Baila conmigo yo se lo que digo  
Conmigo baila  
Baila conmigo anímate amigo  
Y no te caigas

Jessica fue hacia Jaz y la agarro de la mano para bailar, ella de buena forma pero negándose bailo. Lo mismo hicieron Lleca y Martín con Valeria y Kika... y los 6 se pusieron a bailar

Baila conmigo yo se lo que digo  
Conmigo baila  
Baila conmigo anímate amigo  
Y no te caigas

Baila conmigo yo se lo que digo  
Aa mover los pies  
Baila conmigo anímate amigo  
Y no te caigas

que bailen conmigo

amigas y amigos

todos juntos ya

Todos: jajajajajajajaja

Lleca: y, ahora están mejor?

Vale: bueno, mejor de lo que estábamos si, pero no tanto gato

Jessy: si, obvio que van a estar mal, pero bailar y cantar te hacen olvidar las cosas aunque sea un segundo

Kika: tienen razón

Martín: entonceees... nos acompañan a bailar con los otros

Jaz: si, yo se donde están Mar, Melody, Tefi y Caridad "las enamoradas"

Martín: bueno entonces ya se cual canción les va

Se quedaron un rato hablando de la canción y se fueron a otro cuarto

Jessy: chicaaaaas quieren cantar una canción así como bien animada para las enamoradas?

Mar: haii si, yo si quiero

Malody: bueno, dale

Tefi: haiii me re copa

Caridad: daleeee

Todos se pusieron a cantar y bailar a excepcion de Valeria, Kika y Jaz

watch?v=n9xpemO72So

**Amor de Locos**

Un amor de locos  
Me dio vuelta poco a poco  
Y no lo quiero dejar  
Un amor de locos  
Me dio vuelta poco a poco  
Y no lo quiero dejar

Mis amigas dicen que no es para mi  
Que le gustan todas  
y me va a hacer sufrir  
Pero a mi no me interesa lo que digan  
Porque mi vida cambio desde  
Aquel día que... lo conocí

Sabe que es muy lindo y por eso es así  
Creído, vanidoso, diferente a mi  
Aunque parezca que es un poco atrevido  
Me hace feliz siempre que esta  
conmigo Si, conmigo Si

Un amor de locos  
Me dio vuelta poco a poco  
Y no lo quiero dejar  
Un amor de locos  
Me dio vuelta poco a poco  
Y no lo quiero dejar

Mis amigas dicen que no es para mi  
Que le gustan todas  
y me va a hacer sufrir  
Pero a mi no me interesa lo que digan  
Porque mi vida cambio desde  
Aquel día que lo conocí

Sabe que es muy lindo y por eso es así  
Creído, vanidoso, diferente a mi  
Aunque parezca que es un poco atrevido  
Me hace feliz siempre que esta  
conmigo Si, conmigo Si

Un amor de locos  
Me dio vuelta poco a poco  
Y no lo quiero dejar  
Un amor de locos  
Me dio vuelta poco a poco  
Y no lo quiero dejar (x2)

Mar: bueno, aunque el pela no es creído o vanidoso

Tefi: haiiii es mas, si le cambias esa parte de la letra que dice "mis amigas dicen que no es para mi" por "mi hermano dice que no es para mi" ahí si queda con tu vida gorr

Jessy: …. cállate querida

Lleca: …...

Martin: ….

Lleca: eemmmm bueno, vamos al "karaoke" como le puse yo, a cantar, dale?

Todos: vamooos

Fueron al "karaoke", como dice Lleca

Mar: quien canta primero?

Lleca: YOO

Jessy: subí entonces

watch?v=rOp29ZWGhCE

**Quiero abrir tu corazon **

Nunca creí que podía sentir lo que siento  
Nunca creí que podía vivir algo así  
Al conocer que una puerta se abrió  
Y todo en mi vida cambio  
Y casi sin darme cuenta  
Llego el amor

Dijo la primera parte con los ojos cerrado, y cuando los abrió, miro fijamente a Jessy

Quiero abrir tu corazón  
Y estar allí  
A donde solo han llegado tus sueños  
Quiero darte lo mejor que tengo  
Lo mejor de mi  
Quiero abrí tu corazón  
Y estar allí  
Para saber cuales son tus secretos  
Quiero darte lo mejor que tengo  
Lo mejor de mi  
Yo quiero verte feliz  
Yo quiero verte feliz

Quiero que siga la magia  
y no pase el tiempo,  
quiero que dure este cuento  
y no tenga final...  
Es tan hermoso que no quiero pensar  
que alguna vez pueda terminar,  
yo quiero tenerte conmigo  
cada día mas..

Se bajo del escenario (bueno, si dos o tres escalones se consideran escenario claro) y agarro a Jessy de la mano, con lo cual ella se levanto de la cilla y se quedaron viendo mientras Lleca le cantaba

Quiero abrir tu corazón  
Y estar allí  
A donde solo han llegado tus sueños  
Quiero darte lo mejor que tengo  
Lo mejor de mi  
Quiero abrí tu corazón  
Y estar allí  
Para saber cuales son tus secretos  
Quiero darte lo mejor que tengo  
Lo mejor de mi

Pero es tan fuerte este amor  
que no tengo temor, vas a ser mía siempre!

Mientras hiva cantando acercaba lentamente su cara a la de Jessy  
Tomado de  
Quiero abrir tu corazón  
y estar allí  
A donde solo han llegado tus sueños  
Quiero darte lo mejor que tengo  
Lo mejor de mi  
Quiero abrí tu corazón  
Y estar allí  
Para saber cuales son tus secretos  
Quiero darte lo mejor que tengo  
Lo mejor de mi  
Yo quiero verte feliz  
Yo quiero verte feliz

Cuando termino de cantar los dos quedaron con la frente pegada con los labios rozándose y Lleca la abría besado a no ser por un montón de chicos del Mandalay que escucharon la música entraron y se tuvieron que separar rápidamente .. lo que les pareció raro fue que Martín no interrumpió en ningún momento

Jessy: bueno ahora me toca a mi

watch?v=xbA1RolmWU4

**Aqui estoy, aquí estas**

Solo he vendió aquí  
Para buscarte a ti  
Nada me importa en el mundo  
Mas que poder abrazarte un segundo  
Yo se cuanto sufrí  
Desde que te perdí

Como hiso Lleca, ella se le quedo mirando toda la canción fijamente

Y entre mentiras y engaños  
Hoy te encontré después  
De tantos años

Y aquí estoy, aquí estas  
Ya sabes la verdad

Cuando existe un amor tan profundo

nunca se puede olvidar

y qui estoy, y qui estas

y ya nunca te iras

es hermoso tenerte conmigo

y ya ves que nadie jamas nos podra separar

Solo he venido aquí  
Para buscarte a ti  
Nada me importa en el mundo  
Mas que poder abrazarte un segundo

Yo se cuanto sufrí  
Desde que te perdí  
Y entre mentiras y engaños  
Hoy te encontré después  
De tantos años

Y aquí estoy, aquí estas

ya sabes la verdad

Cuando existe un amor tan profundo

nunca se puede olvidar

y aquí estoy, y aquí estas

y ya nunca te iras

es hermoso tenerte conmigo

y ya ves que nadie jamas nos podrá...

separar...

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron

Continuara...


End file.
